


白玫瑰

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Regulus Black, Gen, 雷古勒斯性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 这是九月下着淅沥小雨的一天，布莱克提笔给兄长写最后一封信作为告别。





	白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 注：不太确定原著中雷古勒斯的死亡日期，隐约记得原著中说过是在十五年之前的一个日期（此时为1995年），但家谱中给的是1979年。在本文中设定为1980年，同时将奥赖恩的去世时间也设定为1980年，在雷古勒斯/阿德赫拉之后。

这是九月份下着淅沥小雨的一天。黑色鬈发的女孩坐在窗前，手里握着一支饱蘸绿色墨水的羽毛笔，面前铺着一张干干净净的羊皮纸。她轻轻皱眉，脸上带着与她年龄不太相符的肃穆与慎重，目光无意识地透过乳白色纱帘上绘着的金色花卉枝蔓落在窗外格里莫广场的双层喷泉上，像是在思考要以怎样的语气来开头。

亲爱的哥哥？哦，这太过亲密了。他们都不是小孩子了，况且这么突兀的亲密称呼一定会让小天狼星心生疑窦，毕竟他们上次通信已经是一年多以前的事情了。

那么……亲爱的小天狼星？阿德赫拉忍不住想起那些给小天狼星写过情书的女孩们，千篇一律的开头——“亲爱的小天狼星”“最亲爱的小天狼星”“我最最亲爱的小天狼星”。她还想起暑假的时候那些信依然络绎不绝、争先恐后，小天狼星将它们不屑地丢在一边，她好奇地捡起来逐字逐句地读着，而后在小天狼星面前捧腹大笑。十二岁的男孩在快要笑出来眼泪的妹妹面前终于放下高傲，脸颊微红，不满地冲她嚷道“你笑什么”。阿德赫拉笑着摇头，小天狼星夺过来那封信，在看到“你高傲的面庞就像我们家的德国黑背”这个天才比喻后终于脸色铁青……想到这里，阿德赫拉忍俊不禁。

当然了，那已经是很久以前的事了。那时候她才十一岁，还没有去霍格沃茨，没有被分到斯莱特林，依然是父母的乖孩子、小天狼星的好妹妹。她喜欢扮演这样乖巧的角色，像是一个中间人，一瓶粘合剂，又或是古板的家族和叛逆的小天狼星之间的纽带。

但显然这纽带现在已经断了。阿德赫拉脸上的笑容逐渐消失，最终恢复到开始的平静。

“尊敬的布莱克先生，下午好”

阿德赫拉最终提笔写道，很满意地看着自己写下的“Black”这个词。即使小天狼星再讨厌家族，即使他离家出走住在了波特那里，可他终究没有把自己的姓氏改成“波特”，不是吗？

一个极淡的笑容，意味不明。家族……阿德赫拉在心中反复摩挲着这个词。亲情、守护与温暖，仇恨、残酷与现实……那笑容变得微微苦涩。

“请允许做一个简短的自我介绍。我是阿德赫拉 雷古勒斯 布莱克，你的妹妹。我知道你极力撇清与任何带着‘布莱克’标签的人与事的关系，但是你无法否认我们之间的亲缘关系，无法否认有些东西早就融入你的骨血终其一生都无法改变。”

她下笔十分流畅，甚至有些洋洋得意，写完后心里却为自己冠冕堂皇的说辞感到一丝难受。她太了解自己的哥哥了，知道他最厌烦的就是这种高高在上说教式的口吻。可她并不想让小天狼星看到这里把这封信直接扔掉。

“我想你现在大概很想把这封信揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，最好再施个恶咒譬如‘粉身碎骨’‘烈火熊熊’，然后把剩下的渣子扔进花园里当肥料。如果你是这么想的话就大错特错了。斯莱特林加十分！我知道事情发展到今天这个地步依旧没有任何可以挽回的余地了，你和爸爸妈妈，你和我，我们都再也回不去了。

“我清楚地知道我们再也回不去了，可我依然想给你写这封信。我知道我在你心里一直都很傻，你嘲笑过我的变形术，嘲笑过我的第一场魁地奇球赛，嘲笑过我是爸爸妈妈的乖宝宝，嘲笑我年轻又无知，嘲笑我那么轻易地就做出决定加入了黑魔王的队伍。

“而我总是很不服气，但又找不出什么话来反驳言辞犀利的你。我只能满脸通红地看着你和你的朋友们哈哈大笑。你知道吗，小天狼星，我曾经很嫉妒你。我嫉妒你能有那么多志同道合的朋友，嫉妒你可以活得随心所欲自由自在，嫉妒你即使那么离经叛道爸爸妈妈还是那么的偏爱你。

“你也许又会说我傻，你也许会说那根本不是偏爱。在这件事上，请你相信我，那的的确确就是偏爱，只是他们不懂得你追求的自由，你不懂得他们表达爱的方式。我从来没有和你说过这些，只是那时我天真地以为自己会是你们之间最坚实的纽带，天真地以为我可以将你们永远联系在一起。好吧，我不得不承认，你说对了。我就是年轻又无知，又傻又天真。我低估了你们之间的分歧，高估了自己。

“就像我曾经自以为是地以为自己可以代替你的位置一样——我乖巧听话，彬彬有礼，勤奋刻苦，成为了家里的乖宝宝，教授口中的好学生；我如父母所愿进入斯莱特林，走上那条属于纯血统的正途；我成为一名食死徒，去对付那些毫无抵抗力的麻瓜，并以此为傲。

“但是后来我不得不承认，我是无法代替你的。那只是一个荒诞又无聊的主意，而我几乎为之付出了所有。任何一个人都不可能完全成为另一个人的替代品，更何况是你的。我终于要去面对现实了，小天狼星；我终于要告诉你，你几乎总是对的，总是好的。

“也许你看到这句话会惊讶，会怀疑，会认为这是我故意布下的感情陷阱。是啊，也许我会在这个信封里给你寄过去一个咒语。如果你真的能中招的话，我倒是很乐意这么做。我想我会给你一个全身束缚咒，这样至少在我死之前你都不用以身犯险。

“是啊，我也想起了我们的上一次见面。那并不怎么愉快，不是吗？我干掉了你的队友，同时也是我在霍格沃茨的朋友，伊娜 劳伦斯。在那天晚上，我梦到了伊娜。那是一场斯莱特林对格兰芬多的球赛。她也是找球手，从二年级起就是，为此我们足足打了六年的交道。我梦到金色飞贼在她编在身后的金棕色长辫一闪而过。我伏在扫帚上，风在耳边呼呼作响。我抢先一步抓到了飞贼，而伊娜抓到的是我的手背。我冲她腼腆一笑，随即调转方向飞回地面，迎接我们的是如潮水般欢呼的人群。

“可真美好，不是吗？我想你也一定很想念霍格沃茨，想念那里的一切，包括那从来没有断过的情书，对不对？可惜一切都再也回不去了。我想，如果能给我一次回到过去的机会的话，我最想回到的是应该不是霍格沃茨，而是我们去都还没有去霍格沃茨的日子。那时候你还不认识波特，那时候你唯一的玩伴还是我。我可真喜欢那时候，即使你总是嫌我笨手笨脚，可还是不得不带着我，因为整个家里只有我最听你的话。”

十九岁的阿德赫拉在写到这里露出了一个孩子气的笑。她闭上眼睛，眼前逐渐浮现出一个充满阳光的下午。那是布莱克家族内部的一次例行聚会。他们坐在后花园草坪的白色椅子上，小圆桌上的银质器皿里放着安多米达堂姐做的蛋糕，她很喜欢那上面放的诱人树莓。他们围坐一团，罗道夫斯和西茜拉着小提琴，卢修斯坐在西茜旁边拉着声音低沉的大提琴，她用长笛给他们伴奏。家中的老一辈面容安详，卡西欧佩娅姨婆习惯性地用她瘦长的手指敲在腿上打着节拍，祖父阿克图卢斯闭上眼睛头随着音乐轻微地晃动；德鲁埃拉姑妈仔细端详着那两个正在演奏的年轻人，沃尔布加严厉地看着阿德赫拉心里却生怕她弹错。阿德赫拉时而吹上几个花哨的音符作为装饰，眼睛却不时瞥向小天狼星，生怕他不耐烦这种无聊的聚会，提前溜走或是惹出什么乱子。

她没有想到的是，小天狼星居然听得很认真，一点要走的意思也没有。她已经忘记那首曲子了，但她永远记得心中泛起的惊喜、满足与眷恋。那阳光和音乐像是被施了魔法一样，能让所有的人暂时放下立场、暂时放下心中尖刻的偏见与仇恨，那一刻的他们和麻瓜并没有什么不同——阳光，音乐，草地，蛋糕——所有人沉醉其中……

雨滴敲打玻璃的声音。阿德赫拉睁开眼睛，脑海中幻想出来的温暖午后骤然消失，摆在她眼前的是这封用绿色墨水写了一半的信与大雨滂沱的昏暗天空。她拉下台灯的栓绳，让那橙黄色的灯光笼罩着书桌。刚刚她写到哪里了？她从头开始读这封未完成的信——

“尊敬的布莱克先生，下午好。请允许做一个简短的自我介绍。我是阿德赫拉 雷古勒斯 布莱克，你的妹妹……”

“是啊，我也想起了我们的上一次见面。那并不怎么愉快，不是吗？我干掉了你的队友，同时也是我在霍格沃茨的朋友，伊娜 劳伦斯……”

“……我可真喜欢那时候，即使你总是嫌我笨手笨脚，可还是不得不带着我，因为整个家里只有我最听你的话。”

对了，伊娜，伊娜 劳伦斯。阿德赫拉想起了那个总是想和她一争高下的格兰芬多姑娘。她想起了她们之间的最后一次对话——

“你毕业了要去哪？”伊娜装作随意地问道。

“预言家报社，家里安排的。这可不是个好主意，不是吗？也许主编会在第二天就开始祈祷我辞职。我倒是更希望自己可以进魁地奇球队。你呢？”

“不，你会干得不错的，你向来都是个好学生，”伊娜停止了笑声，“我要去圣芒戈进行治疗师的培训。”

“哦，治疗师——这可真不错！那么，祝你好运。”

她们笑着分手。谁也没有想到下一次见面会是在战场上。格兰芬多姑娘愣了一下，而她在这短短的一秒钟做出了对自己最有利的反应——

“阿瓦达索命！”

阿德赫拉早已麻木的心突然泛起一丝波澜，那维持很久的冰冷完美的、让人生畏的面具突然产生了一丝裂纹。伊娜 劳伦斯——连同着过去死在她手下的或无辜或勇敢的人们的名字，在她的心中，时而似冰，时而似火。那拼命压制的负罪感，那胡乱塞在角落里的深深愧疚，那她不愿深挖的本能的恐惧，突然在这一刻不可抑制地迸发。她再也不能装作若无其事。颤抖的笔尖在羊皮纸上继续书写——

“我去找过伊娜的父母。这并不难办，因为伊娜曾经不止一次邀请过我暑假去她家，尽管我一次也没有去过。他们都是麻瓜，这样会好办很多。我说我是伊娜的朋友，过来拜访她。

“不，不，不！我不是去——我不是去——我不是以一名食死徒的身份去那里的，你明白吗？我只是她的一名朋友。他们提起伊娜时笑容几乎可以融化我的心，那发自内心的深爱像一柄利刃，刺破了我的面具，挑明了所有我掩盖起来的伤口，割裂着我的神经。你也许会说我虚伪，以一名朋友的身份——哈，这可真有意思。杀害他们女儿的凶手以朋友的身份出现在他们面前。她要说什么做什么呢？

“一点也不错，这就是我。虚伪，自私，懦弱——你对我的看法一点错也没有。我想我再也受不了这种负罪感了，我根本无法想象他们听到伊娜死讯时会是怎样的伤痛。我给他们施了遗忘咒。我知道这根本于事无补，又一次，我做出了只是让自己心里稍微好过一点的选择。

“你和我不一样，真的。杀戮可以分裂人的灵魂，而我的灵魂——它早已破碎不堪。如果我说我在加入食死徒的那一刻并没有想到会这样，你相信吗？我想你是不会相信的，因为你自始至终都将他的真实面目看得无比清楚。为了维护纯血统家族的利益不过是个好看的幌子罢了。可惜的是，我们的父母坚持这样的老观念，而我无从选择。

“你又会说我在犯傻，对不对？你当年试图说服我和你走上相同的道路，但我很清楚地知道我不能那么做。布莱克家已经有一个逃婚的安多米达和一个离家出走的小天狼星了，这已经足够了。我知道你们会带着所有的希望和自由，好好地活。安多米达和她爱的人在一起，而你带着自由和你志同道合的朋友们，多么美好——对我而言这就足够了。

“我无法说服父母改变他们的观念，也无法说服你做出什么改变，我一如既往地没用。我尽力保持平衡，维系你们的关系。你们之间的分歧越来越大，而我最终无计可施。

“小天狼星，你要知道，所有的选择都是有代价的。你选择了自由……而那代价由我来承担。我曾经想过，如果你也是个斯莱特林会怎么样呢？我可以像西茜一样嫁个好人家，卢修斯一直以来都把她保护得很好。是啊，我也可以和你一样选择自由，可我没有那么做。你会说这是因为我懦弱，因为我没有胆量。我承认这是一个原因，但我并不以此为耻。

“我和你不一样。我爱这里，发自内心的爱。我爱我们的妈妈，即使她有时偏执得不可理喻；我爱我们的爸爸，即使有时他软弱得让我心生恼怒；我也爱克利切，即使它看上去不那么可爱。我想我为了保护他们可以抛下一切。

“这并不是责备，只是我们每个人的选择不同。我现在甚至很高兴你选择了自己想走的那条路。我为有你这样的哥哥而感到骄傲。

“我很遗憾我没有亲口对你说这句话，但现在也不算太晚。从小到大，你一直都是我的榜样，我的光明，我最爱的哥哥。我深深地感谢你出现在我的生命之中，正如我同样感谢我们的父母给予了我生命一样。

“我想你已经知道我改变了自己的观念。我没有告诉别人，但我想我是可以告诉你的。只是，我已经在这条路上走得太远，再也没有办法回头了。等到战争结束，人们是不会原谅一个罪孽深重的食死徒的，可这并不能成为我继续沉沦的理由。每个人都会有他自己的正义与坚持，不是吗？”

“我无法告诉你这转变是什么时候出现的，也许是在我第一次用索命咒的时候，也许是在战场上碰到你的时候，也许是伊娜在我面前倒下的时候……我就像是一个潜入深水的人，拼命地切断自己与外界的联系好装作若无其事——只有这样我才能继续在这条错误的路上走下去。可错的终究是错的，当现实终于以残酷的面孔出现在我面前的时候，我才突然发现自己根本就无从躲避。

“一味的躲避、沉默和纵容并不会让事情向着好的方向发展，这只会让所有事变得更糟。不过好在现实还没有太过糟糕，至少，我们一家平安。即使有分歧，有很多不愉快，但起码，我们还活在这个美丽的让人眷恋的世界上。

“是的，我们还活着，多么珍贵啊。我记得你曾经对我说过，有些东西是值得用生命去守护的。我得再一次承认，你是对的。有一些东西……确实是值得我们用生命守护的，对你来说是正义和友情，不是吗？对我来说，那是——总有一天，你会知道的，小天狼星。

“我马上就要走了。别试图去找我，那都是徒劳。我会去一个你们谁也找不到的地方，没有痛苦，没有杀戮。我会穿着浅金色的罩裙，露出浅蓝色细亚麻布裙的下摆，袖子是我最喜欢的用绸带系起来的泡泡袖……我会在春天的田野里尽情奔跑……”

“真不想和你这么快道别，可我不得不这么做。我希望到时候你也可以说，你为有这样的妹妹而感到骄傲。我期待着那一天的到来。

“最好的祝福，阿德赫拉 雷古勒斯 布莱克”

阿德赫拉放下笔，仔细读着自己写下的信。窗外，雨帘厚重，豆大的雨滴在喷泉池中留下短暂的坑洼。这世界如此安静，仿佛只有窗外的雨和在橙色灯光下的长信。

她将自己写下的信又从头到尾读了两遍，这才满意地将它塞到信封里。“小天狼星 布莱克先生收”——她在浅灰色的信封上写道。

小天狼星 布莱克先生收

她凝视着自己写下的名字许久。小天狼星，小天狼星……这名字像是一块珍宝，早已被她摩挲过成千上万次。她曾经喊过这名字无数次，或惊喜或恼怒，有时伴随着大笑有时伴随着泪水，都在过去那如夏日飞鸟般轻轻飞走的十九年中。她在小时候还曾赌咒发誓，说以后再也不要理他了……多么幼稚可笑，却又是多么的灿烂美好。而这一次——这个装着开头语气不善的信的信封，大概会是她最后一次写他的名字了。

“克利切？”她对着空气轻轻唤道。一秒钟后，围着破旧枕套的年老的小精灵出现在了她面前。

“阿德赫拉小姐，请问您有什么吩咐？”克利切深鞠一躬，鼻子几乎要碰到地上。

“去把我的猫头鹰拿来，”她用久违的轻快语气说道，“我要寄一封信。”

半分钟后，克利切带着猫头鹰笼子再次出现在了被银色和绿色装饰的房间里。他将猫头鹰从笼子里拿出，递给它的小主人。

“你已经很久没有去那里了，对吗？但我相信你会找到他的。”阿德赫拉温柔地笑，准备将那封最后的信绑在猫头鹰的腿上。

“阿德赫拉小姐要给小天狼星少爷寄信吗？可是夫人说，任何人都不能和他联系。”克利切重复着它热爱的女主人的话。

阿德赫拉动作一僵，随即转过头看着克利切：“可我想，你是不会告诉妈妈的，对吗？”她眨眨眼睛，带着一丝狡黠问道。

“克利切永远也不会违背阿德赫拉小姐的话。如果小姐不想让女主人知道，克利切就绝不会说，”小精灵又深鞠了一躬，“克利切只是不明白小姐为什么还要和他联系。”

阿德赫拉愣住了。是啊，她为什么要写这封信呢？为什么她会把这封最后的信写给小天狼星呢？亲情、信任——除此之外，还有什么呢？

有些东西是值得用生命去守护的……一个声音在她心中渐渐苏醒。其实连她自己也说不清楚能让她如此从容献出生命的缘由；又或许那缘由和传统的观念背道而驰，分歧之大竟是让她不敢承认……

可事到如今，还有什么是不敢承认的呢？既然她已经写下了这封信，既然她已经承认了自己犯下的错误，既然她已经陷入深深的忏悔之中，既然她已经做出了最后的选择——又还有什么是不敢承认的呢？

为了她的家人，为了赎罪，为了让黑魔王尽早走向覆灭，为了让光明与希望重新笼罩大地，为了所有的人……纯白的玫瑰在漫漫黑夜中无声绽放。在这一刻，阿德赫拉终于敢承认，她已经彻底丢弃了那套迂腐不堪的老观念；在这一刻，她终于意识到，她已经不再是那个父母的乖孩子、黑魔王的手下爱将。

可她无法和自己的过去彻底撇清干系，正如那些肮脏的罪恶已经深烙在她的灵魂之上无从抹去。她那还保持着老观念的父母，奥赖恩和沃尔布加——想起他们，她突然感到心痛与绝望。她无法想象伊娜的父母在得知女儿死讯后的悲痛，可是她的父母呢？她没办法给他们也施一个遗忘咒。他们的生命、他们的过去、他们的感情，早已紧紧缠绕在一起，她是最令父母骄傲和放心的孩子，她是他们最后的依靠。

阿德赫拉突然眼角湿润。她想起了自己十六岁第一次加入食死徒。黑色的标记烙在她的手臂上，她欣喜若狂。她跟着卢修斯去折磨那些麻瓜，她惊恐地看着一名麻瓜女人倒在自己的魔杖之下大张着嘴巴，像是没有想到这个安静腼腆的女孩居然会做出这么可怕的事。

那天晚上，她从噩梦中惊醒，看到沃尔布加坐在自己的床边。严厉的母亲双唇紧抿，一言不发，只是用手轻拍着她的后背。她再也抑制不住地大哭，沃尔布加将她揽入怀中，给予她微弱的温暖。舒展轻柔的月光下，她在母亲的轻抚和幼时的摇篮曲中终于沉沉入睡……

奥赖恩和沃尔布加永远也不会明白那种忏悔带来的痛苦，永远也不会明白夹在亲人之间的无奈与煎熬，永远也不会明白为什么连他们最听话的孩子都会抛弃他们站定一生的立场。他们也无需明白。阿德赫拉希望他们永远也不要明白。他们只需要坚持他们的旧观念就可以过得很好。他们没有犯下什么罪行，也没有违背纯血家族的立场。儿子已经被除名，但女儿是食死徒的核心成员。没错，无论怎样他们都是安全的。可是那封信——

阿德赫拉的心再次提起来。那封信，那封她向小天狼星忏悔的信，那封写着她改变立场的信。虽然她知道小天狼星是个能保守住秘密的人，但是——不行，这绝对不行！

克利切看着自己的小主人半天没有说话，猫头鹰不耐烦地轻啄着她的手背。阿德赫拉回过神来，面对着小精灵的担心眼神勉强笑笑，将那封信从猫头鹰的腿上拿下来。

“谢谢你提醒我，克利切。”阿德赫拉抽出魔杖将信点燃，呆呆地看着那些墨绿色的字迹逐渐化为烟尘。小天狼星会知道吗？他会知道吗？慌乱悄然爬上她的心。

“我为有你这样的哥哥而感到骄傲。”

“我深深地感谢你出现在我的生命之中。”

“我想你已经知道我改变了自己的观念。”

“我希望到时候你也可以说，你为有这样的妹妹而感到骄傲。”

也许他永远都不会知道，也许他永远都会以为自己的妹妹是个胆小鬼，是个罪恶深重的食死徒……多么令人绝望的可能，他永远都不会知道……面对着自己最终的归宿——那个冰冷黑暗的湖底，阿德赫拉第一次感到了刺骨寒意。绝望和无助像细小的虫子一样啃噬她的五脏六腑……

够了，她在心底喝道，难道她做出这个选择只是为了向小天狼星证明她最终做出了正确的选择吗？难道让她最终走向死亡的竟不是为了那些她要守护的东西而只是区区小孩子一般的好胜心和不可理喻的证明自己的渴望吗？

有些东西是值得用生命去守护的……她在心里默念道。那封信已经消隐无踪。很快，连唯一知道它内容的人也会带着这个秘密消失在这个世界上。

“我实在不忍将你再囚禁于此，去追寻你的自由吧，”阿德赫拉站起来打开窗户，将那只灰色的猫头鹰放走，“克利切，带我去那个地方。”她命令道，语气不可违抗。

小精灵的眼睛中盛满恐惧，阿德赫拉蹲下来平视着它。“相信我，你会没事的。”她尽力轻柔地说着这句话。

克利切点头，阿德赫拉起身最后一次环视自己的卧室。银色和绿色的装饰，“永远纯粹”的格言，伏地魔的剪报……阿德赫拉的手指轻轻抚过那些已经开始泛黄的裁剪工整的剪报。有那么一瞬间，她产生了一个冲动——她真想把那些剪报全都撕下来。当年的她怎么会没有想到那些文字背后的深意？当年的她怎么会将它们无知地贴在自己的床头？难道她就不怕做噩梦吗？她是如此痛恨那些贴在墙上的剪报，就仿佛那是贴在她自己身上的“食死徒”的标签一样。

可冲动终归只是冲动，她将手缩了回来。她不能动这些剪报，一切都要维持原样。她还在疯狂地迷恋纯血统，还是一名合格的食死徒。她只是失踪了，仅此而已。

“我们走吧。”阿德赫拉将手伸给克利切，示意它在这里带着自己幻影移形。她觉得自己已经要没有力量了。小天狼星是对的，她一直以来都很软弱。她甚至不知道如果自己踏出自己的房间再看到家中的摆设、看到奥赖恩和沃尔布加还能不能坚持原来的选择。

几秒种后，他们来到了海边。愁云密布、阴雨连绵的伦敦已经在数百公里以外。阿德赫拉眯起眼睛，有点不适应海边的灿烂阳光。她从未想到会是这样一个好天气。这美好的天气甚至会让她产生一丝对这世界的眷恋之情。

可事实是什么呢？阿德赫拉低头去看克利切。事实是，她在生命的最后关头能信任的只有被种族魔法束缚的小精灵。可那又如何呢？她昂起头，看着不远处的大海的灰色波浪。这么美好的天气，她就要走了，就要告别这个她生活了十九年的世界。她伸出手，让不太强烈的阳光透过指间的缝隙洒在脸上。她细细看着这阳光，想最后记住它们的样子。她纵容自己再贪恋这温暖一小会，只有一小会。克利切说过，那个岩洞里很冷，很阴暗，充满了阴尸，阳光是照不进去的。

想到这里，她忍不住打了个哆嗦。很冷，很阴暗，充满了阴尸……她的手指不自觉地弯起来，像是把炙热的太阳抓在了手中。

不会的，不会的，她在心中反复对自己说。不会很冷，也不会全是黑暗。她不是描绘过那个场景吗？她会去一个谁都找不到的地方，没有痛苦，没有杀戮。她会穿着浅金色的罩裙和浅蓝色的细亚麻布裙，袖子是她最喜欢的泡泡袖，系着绸带……她会自由自在地奔跑在春天的田野里。那会是三月的田野，还不会有特别多的野花。应该有白色的雪钟花和粉色的秋水仙，镶着粉边的雏菊，报春花、野芝麻、球果紫菫，黄色的榕叶毛茛在阳光下闪着金光……她坐在湖边柳树的树荫下，也许会有几丛紫色的獐耳细辛……她摊开红色格子的野餐布，从篮子里把提前准备好的食物一样样地拿出来，里面有她喜欢的放着树莓的蛋糕，还有一支作为装饰的白玫瑰……她会在野餐后读着诗歌，譬如——

青春时蓬蓬勃勃，全盛时又该走向凋落，  
繁华和璀璨都将从记忆中消散。

多么美好，她几乎要迫不及待了。克利切带着她进入岩洞，它知道那艘小船在哪里，知道要如何抵达湖中的小岛，知道如何将挂坠盒取出。它拿着玻璃杯盛出魔药——

“把它给我，”阿德赫拉听到自己说，小精灵的脸上显露出震惊和不理解，“你听到我的话了，克利切。把魔药给我。”

“这不可以，阿德赫拉小姐，”克利切竟然没有立刻执行她的命令，“您不能——这绝对不行！”

“这没什么不可以的。难道我不可以，你就可以吗？”阿德赫拉耐心地同克利切讲着道理，内心意外的平静，“是我让你告诉我那天发生的一切，是我让你躲起来，是我让你把我再次带到这里来。我没有理由让你再承受一次那样的痛苦。所以，让我来。”

小精灵没有动。阿德赫拉从它的手上直接拿过了高脚杯，仔细观察着那药剂的颜色，似乎还想看出什么端倪。但她很快就放弃了。“祝你健康，克利切。”她微笑着说，将高脚杯里的药剂一饮而尽。

啊，这可不是什么健康的饮料。不过就算是毒药也无所谓了。等到那种火辣辣的感觉消失得差不多，她对着克利切说：

“克利切，我接下来说的话是命令，你不能违抗，知道吗？今天发生的任何事情你都不可以和家里人说，一个字也不行。如果被问起来知不知道我去了哪里，你就说你不知道，也不要露出任何破绽。别问为什么，这样对谁都好。等到待会魔药喝尽了，你就把这个假的放进去，然后带着那个真的离开。你无论如何也要把它摧毁。答应我，好吗？”

克利切捧着那个仿制的挂坠盒，眼睛中含着泪水，看着阿德赫拉喝下第二杯药剂。

“答应我，这是一个请求，好不好？”

克利切捧着挂坠盒，泪水滴在它身上的旧枕套上。第三杯药剂。

“答应我，克利切。求求你，求求你——”阿德赫拉突然喊道。

小精灵迟疑着点点头，阿德赫拉看到后露出一个满足的笑，接着喝下了第四杯……第五杯……第六杯……

她自始至终都很安静，却像是在极力忍耐着什么。在喝下第八杯魔药后，她突然开始自言自语。

“不，这不是我的本意。”

“不要走，不要走。求求你，不要走——”

“对不起，我不应该这么做。对不起，原谅我好吗？”

“谁能让它赶紧结束？让它快点结束吧！我再也受不了了！”

阿德赫拉强迫自己喝下一杯又一杯的魔药，感受着越来越剧烈的痛苦。离她而去的倔强的小天狼星，伤心欲绝的暴怒的沃尔布加，死在她魔杖之下的冤魂，不切实际的幻灭的美好理想，黑魔王的邪恶面目，她最初的狂热崇拜，她后来的消极抵抗、失望与恐惧……她尽力去想一些美好的事，可那些美好回忆像是全数被这魔药吞噬了一般，让她无从寻觅。

恍恍惚惚中，她听到克利切对她说一切都已经完成了……一切都已经完成了……那痛苦就要结束了？她感到欣喜，随之而来的还有巨大的干渴感……

“小姐，我们可以回家了。”她听到克利切这么说。家……回家？她想起了那个温暖的午后，她吹着长笛，所有人都沉醉在那曼妙音乐中，贝拉、安多米达、纳西莎、小天狼星……不，她再也回不去了。奥赖恩和沃尔布加不会接受一个不再信仰纯血统的女儿，小天狼星也绝不会接受一个罪孽深重的食死徒妹妹……没有人会接纳她，就连她自己都厌弃自己……

她已经在黑魔法的沼泽中陷得太深。她像是被施了全身束缚咒一般，一方面头脑无比清醒，知道何为对错；一方面又不能从过去中彻底挣脱，只能以死来了断。阿德赫拉，别把你的从容赴死说得多么高尚，掩藏在内心最深处的声音在最后一刻冒了出来，你其实可以不必这么做的，对不对？你知道克利切可以带着你幻影移形，你知道可以用火焰去对付那些阴尸……

可你都没有那么做。你和过去一样，虚伪自私，只是为自己的死亡找了一个说得过去的理由而已……你其实根本就是丧失了活下去的勇气，是不是？你还和以前一样的懦弱，对不对？

不，不是这样的。如果她和以前一样懦弱，她压根就不会来到这里。她只需要扮演自己过去的角色就可以了，不是吗？父母的好孩子，黑魔王的得力助手……

她想到黑魔王在看到那张纸条时的表情。他始终保守的秘密，他视为永生的秘诀，就这样被她，阿德赫拉 雷古勒斯 布莱克发现了。是的，她只是一个无名之辈，也许将来的历史书上不会有她的只字片语——啊，这也不太可能，毕竟她还是个臭名昭著的食死徒。

可她并不怎么在乎历史会如何书写，她只是去做她认为正确的事。以前是这样，现在也是这样。她不在乎后世的评价，也可以不那么在意小天狼星会如何看她这个妹妹，她要的只是让黑魔王看到，他不过也只是一个血肉之躯的凡人，一个终有一日会面对死亡的人。

现在的阿德赫拉已经褪去了对黑魔王的狂热崇拜。他在她眼中不过是一个凡人，一个演技精湛、懂得蛊惑人心的恶徒。不可否认，他有着绝大多数人都没有的强大的法力，可那又怎样呢？阿德赫拉终以嘲讽的面孔来面对那个被人们捧上圣坛的人。

“小姐，我们可以回家了。”克利切声音颤栗着提醒道。

“你可以回去了，克利切，别管我，”阿德赫拉觉得自己再也忍不住那干渴的感觉了，她不想让克利切看到接下来发生的事，“走啊！别再回来！”

小精灵终于还是不能违抗主人的命令。它带着那个换出来的挂坠盒离开了。阿德赫拉无所顾忌地爬向湖边，尽管她知道在这之后会发生什么。

她被拖拽着沉入水底，但没有一点挣扎。她想起来自己留在挂坠盒里的字条：

致黑魔王  
在你读到这之前我早就死了  
但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密  
我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。  
我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到对手时  
能被杀死。  
A. R. B. 

那是流淌在她的血液之中的、她曾在信中写到的永远也无法改变的东西，那是“布莱克”这个姓氏给予她的高傲与孤注一掷。贝拉用这种偏执去追随黑魔王，安多米达用这种偏执去追寻真爱，小天狼星用这种偏执走向光明。而她用这种偏执在黑暗中觉醒，最终亲手设计了自己的死亡。

如果没有人主动献出生命，我们又怎敢期望正义占上风、光明重新降临？岩洞之外，海涛昼夜不歇，淡淡的阳光笼罩大地。如此美好的天气，她离开人世。她曾经胆怯，曾经畏惧，曾经退缩。她经历了激烈的思想斗争，为了家人权衡过所有的利弊。是啊，她其实用不着做这些，可是——

这才是她真正想做的事。她为了抵抗黑魔王献出生命，不求能消除自己过去的罪恶，只希望那个恶魔有朝一日会被杀死。尽管有过犹豫有过退缩，可最终，她能够平静从容地面对自己的死亡。

生命的最后一刻，阿德赫拉在水底艰难地睁开眼睛，看到了还悬挂在半空中的光球——那是她在最初进入岩洞时变出来的。那光线透过水面，被塑造成了千奇百怪的形状。阿德赫拉感觉到那光线笼罩在自己身上，给她带来温暖与光明。

她似乎真的来到了初春的田野上。那里有漫山遍野的野花，鸟儿在欢快地歌唱。

——The End——


End file.
